Modern wearable devices are expected to work on demand, e.g., may be expected to “wake up” (e.g., transition from a standby mode to operational mode) and become operational substantially instantly and with minimal user input. These devices may not typically use mechanical switches to turn the power source (battery) on and off because the switches may not be user friendly or may not be supported by modern industrial design expectations. Manufacturers have typically relied on a sensor to provide a “wake up” command. A common solution may be to employ the inertial sensors (accelerometers) to “wake up” associated wearable devices on movement detected by the sensors. However, the inertial sensors may be set to trigger on at a particular gravitation force threshold or acceleration. In addition or in the alternative, these sensors may be polled by a host microcontroller of a wearable device at a determined frequency rate (e.g., 1 Hz or higher) in order to receive movement detection results. Accordingly, these activities aimed at “waking up” a wearable device may consume substantial power in a standby mode, which may have a significant impact on the standby lifetime of the wearable device and the associated power source.